I'm Already There
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Christian is in Taiwan and had to leave Ana and the kids behind. He has been gone for three days and they're all missing each other. This is based on a song by Westlife that just reminded me of Ana and Christian I just had to write down.


**Hi all! I know I've got some other stories I need to update but I've had this in my head for a while. This is one of my favourite Westlife songs and it just reminded me of Fifty Shades and of one night where Christian is on a business trip, leaving Ana at home with the kids.**

… … …

 **I'm Already There**

 _ **He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time**_

Christian picked up his cell and checked the time. It was nine in the morning in Taiwan which meant it was about six in the evening in Seattle. Ana would be getting the children ready for bed soon so he knew he had to be quick as he had business meetings all day and it had already been twenty-four hours since he last heard her voice, since she would still be asleep by the time he could retire to his hotel room in the evening. He hated leaving her and the kids for any period of time, even more so when he was in a completely different country where the time difference is just too big for them to find an appropriate time to talk. More so because his bed was cold without her and the nightmares returned when she wasn't by his side. He dialled his wife's number, hoping she wasn't too busy.

"Christian?"

 ** _But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_**

"Hey, baby. Just thought I'd give you a call before heading off to my meeting. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. Missing their daddy but other than that everything's ok. Though I struggled to get Phoebe to eat her dinner this evening." He laughed at that. His five-year-old daughter never wants to eat her dinner, which is why he has to sit with her to monitor how much she's eaten and when she can stop. He could hear her and his son Teddy laughing in the background.

"And Teddy?"

"He's his usual happy self. Though he told me off at dinner because I know nothing about trains and he wanted to know something about an old steam train. I have a feeling you'll get bombarded with questions when you get home."

"Oh I hope so. I miss them so much! And you."

"I miss you too, Christian." He heard a squealing and he knew Phoebe realised he was on the phone.

"Daddy?"

 _ **A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind**_

"Hi baby girl. Are you being good for mommy?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes when he heard her innocent voice. Three days really is too long away from his family.

"Yes daddy. Well… I think mommy was sad because I didn't want my dinner. But then I ated it all and she was happy again!" he laughed.

"Good girl. You know if you want to be big and strong like mommy you need to eat your dinner."

"Yes daddy. I miss you!"

"I miss you too Princess."

"I want to speak to him!" He heard Teddy say in the background before Phoebe handed her older brother the phone.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Ted asked and Christian's heart broke even more.

 _ **I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there**_

"Soon, Teddy. I promise. If not tomorrow then Friday. But don't forget that I'm thinking of you and I miss you and your sister so much."

"Friday is too late. You'll be tired when you get home and we won't see you before we have to go back to school!" Christian could just imagine Ted pouting down the phone.

"I'll try not to be late son. Just remember that I'm already there though. I'm in your sister's eyes, your mother's heart. And if you look in the mirror you'll see me looking back at you. I'm that voice in your head that soothes you to sleep and I'm always in your thoughts, just as you are in mine. I may be across the world right now, Ted, but I am always with you."

He heard Ana tell Ted to hurry up and get ready for his bath so she could take the phone back.

 _ **She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright**_

She asked him the same question Ted had asked about when he'll be home and he reassured her it would be soon.

"And next time I'll send someone else this team messes up."

"Good. I really miss you. I think when you get back we need to take a family holiday somewhere so we can spend time with you."

"That sounds brilliant. We'll sort that out."

"And don't worry about the kids too much. They'll be alright for an extra day or so."

 _ **Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight**_

"I wish you were here with me. I miss having you in my arms," he admitted.

"Me to. But for now you'll have to settle for having me in your dreams."

"I don't know how I'm going to cope with that," he smiled as he thought about what they could be doing.

 _ **And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the lights and close your eyes**_

"What? When I lean over and place my lips against yours? Or when you touch me in all the right places?" she whispers. "You don't know how to cope with that?"

"No! You know exactly what I mean, Mrs Grey!"

"To tell the truth, I don't know how I'm coping without you Mr Grey."

"I'm already there baby. I'm everywhere in that house and you know it."

 _ **I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there**_

He could think of all the metaphors and similes in the world but it wouldn't change the fact that he still wasn't at home in his own bed with his family. He checked the time on his watch and he knew he would have to say goodbye. He made sure to tell her how much he loved her and she repeated the same thing to him.

 _ **We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are**_

He wasn't sure if he imagined it but he thought her voice cracked slightly. As if she was about to start crying. They had never been this far apart for so long before. He said goodbye to the kids before the phone was hung up and he had to face a day of meetings, having to wait another twenty-four hours before speaking to his family again.

 _ **I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There!**_

He took a deep breath and left his hotel room, after looking at the picture of his family in his wallet. His family are there with him just as much as he was with them.

… … …

 **I'm not sure what you all made of it, but it was something I just had to write down. I don't normally do songfics as I struggle not to just copy the lyrics and leave it at that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it anyhow**


End file.
